Angle grinding tools are commonly used for grinding and sanding applications. Angle grinders include a rotary shaft for driving a grinding wheel mounted thereon. The present application describes several improvements for angle grinders.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.